The True Vampire
by Third Son
Summary: You thought that Vampires, Vampaneze and dragons were exotic (to say the least)... well then you don't know where the myths about Vampires originated from. Follow Darren once again on his search for the Vampaneze Lord but this time there are more rooting for Steve Leonard's blood. Set between 'Hunters of the Dusk' and 'Allies of the Night'. Some sexual themes in later chapters.


**This is my first Darren Shan fanfiction so don't be _overly_ critical, guys.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Saga of Darren Shan [wish I did lol] only my ideas and my own character(s)**

Vancha stood, crouched behind the tree. He raised his index finger to his lips - a signal telling me and Mr. Crepsley, who was next to me, to be quite; as we surveyed the four Vampaneze that sat around a campfire in the small clearing. There were four of us: Me, Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat Mulds, so we could quite easily take out the Vampaneze, especially since we would have surprise on our side. They hadn't noticed us yet but it was only inevitable, the almost-full moon reflected off our glinting skin and gave away our positions, so it was only by luck that they were all facing away from us and were heavily engaged in a conversation that was too quiet for us to understand.  
Vancha drew two shurikens and aimed at the figure on the left, I drew my own two swords - as silently as possible - and handed one to Mr. Crepsley who had lost his weapon a few days ago in a fight with two Vampaneze. Harkat held his trusty axe in both hands and bent his knees, readying himself to dart forwards, as Vancha twisted his hand backwards; preparing to throw his first blade. But then our job just got done for us.

A hooded figure jumped down from a tree and landed on top one of the Vampaneze, smashing him flat on to the ground and relatively crushing him. He flicked his hands towards two of the others and long black whips, each looking like cobras except without the heads, shot out of his hands and stabbed two of the creatures of night. The final Vampaneze stumbled back in fear, tripped over his own feet and landed, sprawled on the hard ground. The hooded figure withdrew his hands slightly and the whips arched, unnaturally upwards - writhing in the air as if they were alive and another flick of his hands sent the serpentine weapons flying towards their last victim. His eyes widened for a split second then glazed over and started to drip blood as the whips plunged into his chest, piecing both his lungs and heart, splattering hot, crimson liquid in every direction...

"HELP!"

The hooded man hadn't killed the first Vampaneze that he had landed on and now he was paying for his mistake.

"HEEELP! HEE..." and then his voice was silenced forever, the man shattered his skull into hundreds of pieces with one impossible punch. What was once his brains now lie strewn all over the ground, but the damage had been done; his victim's screams had rung throughout the forest.

We were going to try and kill the Vampaneze as fast as we could and with the least amount of noise possible. Why? Because there were two more groups of the vile creatures prowling the forest and we were intending to take them down one-by-one. But, now of course, they had all heard the screams for help and were converging on the clearing with alarming speed.  
A dozen Vampaneze leaped into the clearing and started slowly circling around the dangerous stranger, a revolving - almost perfect mechanism of sixteen scarlet eyes and countless bared fangs. Two of the creatures charged towards the man, and that was when all hell broke loose... literally.

He lifted his right hand towards the closest of the two Vampaneze and a ball of fire, as big as a boulder, erupted from his palm and flew towards it's target. The Vampaneze's screamed in agony as the unholy flames burnt every inch of his body to a crisp and, less than a second later, when the fire had obliterated him completely, the inferno peeled itself off the charred remains and shot towards its next victim, burning him with equal violence before the rest of the Vampaneze had recovered from the surprise of the attack. They were hesitant now, having judged the power of their assailant, so they all focused a collective attack on him - after-all, he couldn't defend himself from a surrounding attack, right?

Wrong.

Ten Vampaneze charged towards the single hooded man and were all within attacking range when the crows came. A swarm of hundreds, maybe thousands, of the devilish winged creatures utterly invaded the clearing. All we could hear were the cries of the Vampaneze and the mocking caws of the evil avians. When the crows had finally dispersed, there was nothing left of the Vampaneze, the only indication of a struggle were the numerous pools of blood staining the dirt - it seemed that the birds had been more than just a bit _peckish_. _  
_

Only one Vampaneze remained. Well, _most_ of him, at least. His right arm had been viciously ripped off, leaving only a bloody stump on his shoulder. He lay on the floor, moaning in pain, as dirty blood slowly pumped out of his wound, occasionally spurting upwards out of a ruptured artery. The hooded man lifted his hand towards the last of the Vampaneze and the creature of the night cowered, meekly covering his face with his left arm, fearing another fiery assault but instead one of the black whips slowly snaked out of his palm, leisurely making its way towards the three-limbed, purple-skinned former-vampire and wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened in panic and fear as the dark tendril started to tighten and crush away his life.

"I'm going to spare your life, wastrel," The hooded figure snarled, his voice was, at the very least, unique; he sounded the way you'd expect a lion to sound if it could talk, "But only because you're going to deliver a message for me... tell your leader, your so-called Vampaneze _'_lord_'_ that I am coming for him, and that when I find him, I will show him exactly _where_ the legends of the Vampires came from... tell him that when I find him, I'm going to make him suffer for _years _and then I'll _consider _giving him the luxury of death." And with that he retracted the whip into his palm and gave the Vampaneze, who was now sobbing in pain and gasping for air, to collect himself and leave. When he had run away the hooded figure looked in our direction...  
_yep,_I thought, _We're dead._

* * *

**Alright guys tell me what you think and if you like it I'll carry on, or just edit this for a while if you spot anything wrong. I've planned some romantic scenes for Darren later on in the story (I'm not gonna tell you who with! ;) you'll find out in the next chapter if you guys think I should continue this) so that's the main reason it's rated M.**

**Bye ((For now, MWAHAHAHA [3 HA's if you please]))  
Mehrunes Dagon II (Yes, as in the Elder Scrolls)**


End file.
